


Welcome Home

by BlackBarnOwl



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alarkling - Freeform, Darklina - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Siege and Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBarnOwl/pseuds/BlackBarnOwl
Summary: Set during Siege and Storm, Alina is feeling isolated from everyone, especially Mal, and starts looking to the Darkling for company,





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little anti-Mal.

Even though  _ he _ thinks he loves me, I can’t love him back. Not after all he’s done. And I have Mal. Mal is enough. Mal will be enough. I don’t need  _ him.  _ But I want him. It isn’t love, I’m not sure if it could ever be love, but I can’t deny that I want  _ him. _

* * *

Mal can be an ass. I understand that he doesn’t like the palaces and isn’t fond of Grisha, but can’t he tell his behaviour pushes me closer to  _ him _ ? I’ve started looking for  _ him _ everywhere I go. He’s the only one who doesn’t make me feel alone. 

* * *

The pressure is getting to me.  _ He _ is almost constantly with me, and Mal is almost always nowhere to be found. I want to run. I want to run to  _ him _ . I know he would welcome me with open arms. But it would doom Ravka and I’m not sure I can live with that. All of the Grisha who sided with me would likely be killed, and I can’t have their blood on my hands.  _ He _ isn’t merciful and he never will be. It doesn’t stop me from seeking solace from his company. 

* * *

_ He _ kisses me after Mal and I fight. I kiss him back and my resolve wavers. It could be so much easier if I gave in to him.  _ He _ would never leave me, even after everyone else dies. He will still be here. I snap. As if he can sense my decision, he kisses me harder, pulling me closer to him.

“I’ll see you soon, Alina.”

He vanishes and I start to pack, throwing random clothes into a bag. I sneak out of my chambers, but I impulsively visit my old room. Hanging there is a silk black  _ kefta _ . I grab it and stuff it in my bag. 

I manage to sneak out of the palace without alerting Toyla or Tamar, and unsurprisingly, Mal is nowhere to be found. I carefully weave my way through Os Alta to the outer gates. I buy a horse from an overpriced merchant and ride for him. I feel tugs and pulls along whatever it is that binds me to him, steering me in the right direction. I know the palace must be in an uproar by now, but it only spurs me on. I have to get to him before they find me. 

* * *

I’m led to the Fjerdan border and quickly stop to rest and change. I cross the border and I know he’s close. I can feel his excitement as I draw near.

I ride over a hill and there he is, standing in the snow, black  _ kefta _ billowing in the wind. He sees me and opens his arms, a faint smirk of delight and amusement appearing on his face when he sees what I’m wearing. 

I slide off the horse and run to him, closing the distance. The wind tears at my  _ kefta _ , the twin to his. Black silk embroidered with gold. He wraps me in his arms for real this time, and I melt against him.

“Welcome home, Alina,” he murmurs victoriously against my skin.


End file.
